


Sex lessons with Jason Todd

by Cap_can_step_on_me



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Armpit Licking, Biting, Fingering, First Time, Foot Fetish, Light Masochism, M/M, Muscle Worship, Nipple Play, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_can_step_on_me/pseuds/Cap_can_step_on_me
Summary: Conner wants to learn. Jason offers to teach.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Sex lessons with Jason Todd

A knock at the door was followed by a reluctant call to come in.

"Uh, hey Jason." Conner said as he awkwardly shuffled into the other titan's room.

"Yeah?" It came out more annoyed than Jason had intended, after all Conner saved him so he definitely didn't dislike him.

"I, uh- I'm sorry I just had some questions and everyone else was busy." Conner was looking down at his feet.

"Oh, yeah sorry, go ahead." Jason said, spinning slightly in his swivel chair to look over at Conner.

"I- no don't worry it's embarrassing." Conner began to blush and was about to leave.

"Nah, don't worry about it, trust me I'm not one to judge." Jason reassured.

"Ah, if you say so," Conner nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "So, um, I- what's sex?"

Jason's eyes widened slightly, he knew it made sense, Cadmus wouldn't have given him anything that wasn't science or fighting, or something like that, but Conner was hot and this was gonna be kinda awkward. Jason let out a small sigh.

"Okay then, do you know anything at all?" Jason questioned.

Conner awkward made an 'O' shape with his thumb and pointer on his left hand and held out his pointer finger on his right hand before Jason stopped him.

"Okay, so the basics, got it. Well, do you know if you like guys or girls, or both, or whatever?" Jason inquired.

"I- I think I like both." Conner said, mildly unsure of himself.

Jason sighs before standing and directing Conner towards the middle of the room.

"Okay, first thing's first, doesn't matter who you're with you've gotta know what you like and what your body responds to." Jason explained, a pink tinge climbing onto his skin.

Conner suddenly realised what Jason meant and his blush grew which was weird because up until a few days ago he didn't have a concept of shame, there was an awkward moment as the pair refused to make eye contact, but eventually Conner pulled off his shirt and looked around awkwardly trying to work out what to do with it. Jason took the shirt and tossed it into the corner of the room, Conner stripped his belt and jeans and soon they we're in the corner too.

"If you don't wanna go any further you don't have to, we can work from here." Jason informed Conner who was left only in his boxers.

"If that's okay, yeah." Conner's voice was quiet.

"Okay, so I have no idea if any of this will feel like anything to you, after all you're half-kryptonian, but I'll try a few things that I know I personally like and somethings I've heard people like. Just like make a note of anything you like." Jason said before moving closer to Conner's muscular form.

Jason took a shakey breath, before trying to decide where to start. He moved a hand towards the clone's pec, before looking into his eyes as if asking for permission before continuing and began to lightly pinch at the nipple. Conner stiffled a moan because he was weirdly enjoying this, he cautiously reached up to his other nipple and began to pinch at it earning a nod from Jason.

"I'm going to try something different and more- personal I guess, but I think you'll like it." Jason informs as he removes his hand from the clone's nipple and leans in.

Conner let's out a soft, almost inaudible moan as Jason lightly bites on Conner's nipple. Conner's instinct is to grip the back of The Robin's head and slam it into his nipple to feel the hard teeth brush across the sensitive pink nub, but he resists.

Jason darts his eyes up almost asking if the clone liked it but it's visibly obvious, so he gnaws on the nipple for another few seconds because quite frankly Conner smells of strawberries and tastes like it too. Jason detaches from the nipple but, being far past whatever line there was, he licks down and takes a little time to trace Conner's abs before he, rather reluctantly, pulls away.

"So, I take it nipple play is a tick." Jason remarked, noticing the clone was still pinching his nipple, "Okay try not to tense up on this next one too much because I like having my teeth."

Jason reaches up to Conner's arm, the one not attached to the nipple pinching hand, and poses it so it's flexing and Conner takes the hint and actively flexes. Jason brings his mouth up to Conner's bicep and begins to sloppily kiss on it, every so often biting down hard on the thick muscle. Conner's dick was becoming semi-hard for the first time, but he was more focused on how good Jason's wet, messy kisses felt on his bulky bicep.

"Well, that's a sign you're into, I guess that's muscle worship." Jason said unsurely as he pulled away from Conner's arm and pointed to the bulge in the clone's boxers.

Jason lifts Conner's flexing arm so it's straight up and begins furiously licking and sucking at Conner's armpit, it wasn't overly hairy but there was a thin layer. While he was basically making out with Kon's armpit, he reached out and swatted Conner's hand away from the nipple and began to toy with it himself.

"Fuuuuuck." Conner groaned, causing Jason to smirk.

Jason was sure that Conner was getting hard and to be honest that was turning him on, so he was going to go just completely wild. Jason pulled Conner over and shoved him onto his bed, and began to sniff and lick at the clone's feet, he'd always kinda had a thing for feet but he'd rarely acted on it but Conner seemed into it, and was slightly disappointed when he pulled away.

"I think now we should see what you're packing." Jason said, eager to see what was causing the now sizable bulge.

Conner nodded his consent as he pinched his nipples, Jason noted that for future reference. With a swift yank Jason tore the boxers down to Conner's ankles. Jason gawked as he saw what had to be at least 14-inches of thick meaty cock. Jason stripped off entirely, his 7-inches of which he'd normally be proud was only half the size of the monolith infront of him. Jason grabbed a half empty bottle of lube from his night stand and pulled one of Conner's hands away, before lubing one of the clone's fingers and presenting his ass.

"That one in my ass, not full force." Jason almost commanded him.

Conner began to roughly finger Jason, a little rougher than Jason normally goes. Fifteen minutes later Conner is three fingers into Jason who's fucking himself on Kon's hand. Reluctantly he pulled off the fingers, he unscrewed the lid of the lube bottle and emptied the rest onto Conner's meaty monolith, and rested on-top of it for a second before pushing down and taking half of the cock with relative ease.

"Fuuuuucccckkk, that's so good, so big." Jason panted.

Conner reached up and rested his hands on the Robin's shoulders, before looking into Jason's eyes, asking for permission, to which he received a nod. Conner slammed Jason down to the base of his cock, causing Jason to restrain a loud scream and go redder than his suit. Jason took deep breaths, and attempted to adjust best as possible. Conner attempted to ease Jason's pain by gripping his cock and gently pumping it out of instinct while using his other hand to pinch Jason's nipple. Jason felt like he had an arm up his ass (he knows from experience), and his cock felt like it was trapped in a vice, in the best possible way, yet somehow Conner had the perfect grip on his nipple, if Jason was being honest, he had a bit of a masochistic streak that was definitely thriving right now.

"Feeling better?" Conner asked.

"Slightly, but I'll be fine. Just pump your hips back and forth, I'll adjust." Jason answered, although that last part was definitely a lie, and Jason knew that.

Conner shifted light before he started thrusting, it was uneven, and messy but Jason's prostate was always being pushed at, the only thing stopping him from cumming was the vice-like grip on his cock that was honestly less like being jerked off and more like trying to fuck a trash compactor. Jason's head dropped as Conner fucked faster, and he noticed that the monolithic cock was making a noticeable bulge in the front of him on the in thrust, which was honestly turning him on more than it was freaking him out.

This continued for half an hour before Conner began to cum. It felt like a fire hose had been turned on in Jason's ass (another thing he knew from experience) and it lasted five minutes at full strength, and it felt like he shot two gallons of jizz. While firing his barrage of seed Conner released his grip on Jason's cock, allowing him to shoot the biggest load he ever has, which was still nothing compared to Kon's.

Jason used what little strength he had in his leg to lift himself off Conner's cock and fall onto him, face to face. Conner makes the first move and kisses Jason firmly on the lips but Jason physically had no more strength to move with.

"Stay- 'least till I wake up." Is all Jason can get out before he fully passes out.

Conner stays there laying under Jason, who's hole was leaking Kon's load. Even after cumming in Jason Conner's cock didn't start to shrink until a few minutes after orgasming. Jason was out for close to an hour before he woke up, and seeing Conner there right where he was when he passed out, warmed Jason's heart, for the first time in what might be his life he felt loved.

"Hey, you good?" Conner asked.

"I mean my ass is in a lotta pain but I'll live." Jason said before returning Conner's earlier kiss.

"So are we like, I don't know, boyfriends?" Conner asked unsure.

"I mean, if you wanna be, you're sweet, hot, and one hell of a fuck." Jason offered.

The door opened and for a split second both of them could see Dick before he ducked back out the door.

"Um- I- Trainings in five but it's optional, just make sure I don't have to see that again." Dick called through the door.

"Damn, if fucking makes training optional maybe we should do it more." Jason remarked.

"I think it's optional because of this." Conner said, as he poked at Jason massively gaping hole.


End file.
